It's Been a While
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: songfic on AchillesBriseis. Takes place during the 12 days of peace Achilles endures without Briseis. And so forth. Orginally one shot, but it's taken a whole new life of its own! Gets Angsty, will there be a happy ending for the doomed lovers?
1. It's been a while

A/N: this is just a short songfic. Please R&R! Thanks

* * *

Achilles watched the small chariot with King Priam disappear into the night with her. He watched her gaze back at him, wondering why he had released her. Her eyes both tinged with pain and sadness and regret looked back at his questioning him. Why? He couldn't answer her. His eyes longed to say the words she had ached to hear, her eyes pleaded with him, and as she disappeared into the night there would be no answers. There would be no solace or peace for him anymore. There would only be the constant remind that he was a killer, that he was born to end lives.

Achilles walked along the beach trying to forget everything he had felt. He would push her out of his mind. But he couldn't. With Patroculus gone he had no one else left here. His mother was already mourning him, as she was determined to believe that he had already died in a glorious battle.

He had given Priam 12 days to mourn and grieve for his son. He had given her back to him as well. And so things would never be the same again. As the days went on Achilles grew tired and angry of war. He couldn't decide on what he wanted anymore. He just knew that he wanted her.

_It's been a while since I could hold my head up high_  
_And it's been a while since I first saw you_

She was clouding his thoughts. His nights were cold and empty without her. He would look out at the stars from his tent, and remember the little conversations they had. Why was he acting like this? He had never been this infatuated with a woman before, let alone a priestess.

_And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means _

Unable to sleep, he became agitated in the day, he would often walk alone; spend hours tending to his armor and sharpening his sword. His days seemed empty and meaningless. He tried to fill them with menial tasks which all related to the war that Agamemnon created.

Achilles' thoughts would return him back to her, where he held her in his arms and felt loved for the first time. He would have dreams of her loving him in a way no other woman had.

_And it's been a while since I can say I love myself as well  
And it's been a while since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been a while but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you _

He looked back at the bed they shared, how she would move closer to him for warmth. How simple things were when they were together. How he forgot about everything, and everyone, and had just one clear singular thought, her. He would lie in bed and reach over into air, forgetting she had gone. He could smell the faint scent of her in the pillows.

_And it's been a while since I said I'm sorry  
And it's been a while since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
And it's been a while but I can still remember just the way you taste _

This was too much for him. He regretted letting her go, but he knew she could never forgive him for killing Hector. He knew that she would grow to hate him, and to him that was worse than letting her go. The separation was his eternal damnation. He couldn't live without her, and he realized it. He loved her. And that scared him more than any soldier or opponent he would have fought on the fields. She would conquer him and she would win, using no weapon, but her own heart.

_Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day… _

On the 11th day Achilles had seen Odyssey construct a strange wooden horse. He had heard of the plans to invade Troy this way. He decided that he had to send his men home and leave this madness behind. He would go to Troy and find her; he would find her and never let her go. He would beg for her forgiveness and he would find his peace with her like he did before. He would have her again.

* * *

The name of the song is_ It's Been A While _by Staind. I would like to continue this...should I? 


	2. I see you there farther away

_A/N: wow thanks for all the feedback! I've decided to continue this for another chapter or so. I know you all want to read about Achilles, he'll be in the next one, promise. Besides he needs a break._

* * *

Briseis stood on the chariot with her uncle Priam, looking back at him. She watched him, her eyes called out to him, asking him why. Why was he doing this? Why was he torturing her like this? Had she not endured enough? He had taken away her cousin, and how he was sending her away. Pushing her away for she was had no more use for him. Her hand rested on the body of her beloved cousin Hector but her eyes were always on his.

She couldn't look away, she didn't want to. She wanted him, even though he had killed her cousin, with the same hands that he held her in, the same hands that held the sword that ended his life, were the some ones that brought her so much pleasure. She was a traitor to Troy. In her heart she always knew that.

_I took their smiles and I made them mine.  
I sold my soul just to hide the light.  
And now I see what I really am,  
A thief a whore, and a liar._

She loved Achilles, and for that she had betrayed everything and everyone that ever cared for her. She had betrayed Troy. She loved the man that would destroy everything, but she didn't care. She held onto the shell necklace in her hands and watched him disappear into the darkness.

_I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, farther away._

She wanted to jump off the chariot, and run back to him. Throw herself back into his arms. Reach out and hold onto him, as in this chaotic world he was the only thing that made sense. There was so much confusion and anger with hatred, but she knew that she did love him, the gods had cursed her and taken him away.

_I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
You give me all but the reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing._

She saw him fade away, and then into nothing. She reached out, but it was too late. His golden locks and blue eyes had faded into the darkness, and there was nothing left for her there. Her uncle watched her reaction to the warrior. He placed his arm around his niece and held her close. With no words he tried to comfort her as best he could.

"It's over now" he whispered

Brisies closed her eyes and felt the tears building her eyes, It was over. And she would never love again.

_Try to forget you,  
But without you I feel nothing.  
Don't leave me here, by myself.  
I can't breathe._

Briseis sat on a smaller throne, dressed in black with a golden circlet of leaves on her head. She watched her uncle mourn her cousin. She sat there numb to the world. She had lost everything, The gods cursed her. Her cousin was dead. Her country at war about to fall. And her heart breaking over and over again.

She returned to her room and fell to her bed. She crumpled herself up on the bed and cried. She cried for Hector, she cried for Troy, but most of all she cried for herself, her pitiful self for loving a warrior that would destroy her.

_I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, farther away._

What had she become? No longer a pious priestess but a love slave for Achilles pining away, crying her wasted tears on him. She knew she would see him again, but the next time, he would be inside the walls of Troy destroying it. Destroying her, and she would let him. She cried herself to sleep, and dreamt of that moment that would replay itself in her mind. When he sent her away, and she said nothing.

_I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there,Farther away… farther away…. farther away…._

* * *

_Please R&R! Achilles is coming! The song used is __Farther Away by Evanescence. (it's an older song off Origin)_


	3. Please don't wake me

_A/N: Here's another chapter. Thanks for all the feedback! _

* * *

It was the 12th day of peace, the final day Troy and Greece would have. Troy had mourned Hector, and Greece was almost done building their wooden horse. But for two lovers the 12 days had been an eternity. 

Briseis stood in her room looking out her window. She was still dressed in black mourning the loss of Hector. She had cried not only for Hector but for him. She had cried for Achilles as her heart ached for him. But most of all she cried for herself, as she was not able to stop herself from loving him.

Achilles walked through the camp, deep in thought and contemplation. He had apologized to Eurodus, and ordered his men home. He felt calm again when he decided and devised his plan to retrieve Briseis. He had not slept at all since she had left and would not do so until he had her again.

Briseis cried herself to sleep again as she had done many nights before. She le the softness of the bed caress her and the heat from her tear stained face cooled. She let the deviant sleep finally claim her.

Achilles was in his tent sharpening his sword. He looked back at the empty bed that once held his lovely priestess. He wanted her more and more each moment that passed by. But soon his eyes felt heavy, as the deviant sleep finally claimed him.

Sleep the twin brother of Death decided that the two shall have a dream, a dream in which all their suffering would end, for a night.

Brisies appeared in the green fields of her countryside. She was running through the friends joyously and embracing the sun. She danced around and fell into a field of marigolds. Her bare feet felt the cool blades of grass and she smiled the first in a long time. She stretched out and saw birds fly overhead.

Achilles was walking somewhere, and walked into the same green fields. He looked around at the beautiful countryside. It reminded him of Larissa somewhat. He smiled as he hadn't dreamt of anything in a while. He saw the birds fly overhead and then saw a figure sit up. He walked closer to it. He reached over to for his sword but it was gone. He walked closer to the figure and saw long brown mousy hair.

Briseis felt eyes on her and slowly turned her head. She looked up and saw Achilles walking closer to her. Was it a dream? It didn't matter. Achilles ran to her, and she jumped up into his arms. He held her tightly in his arms and would not let her go. No words exchanged and held her. She clung to him, feeling his breath and his heart against her chest. She felt the tears build in her eyes.

"I must be dreaming" she whispered

"Then don't wake up" Achilles answered as he kissed the side of her cheek

_Now that we're here,  
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
All the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away _

Achilles released her just enough so she could move her head and kiss him. Her lips had never tasted so luscious as her fingers began to play with his hair. She was always fond of that. He began pulling at her dress and it fell off without effort. She began tugging at his clothes as well, and it fell onto the grass quietly. His hands explored her body as she began to react to his touch. He laid her down onto the grass and caressed her body as he laid down on top of her. He broke the kiss just to look at her. He knew that he loved her, he had never said it to her, he was afraid. The might Achilles afraid of a woman.

Briseis reached up and touched his face and smiled.

"I love you Achilles, even in this dream"

"You are my dream. That I will love and cherish forever" Achilles said

_These are my words  
That I've never said before  
I think I'm doing ok  
And this is the smile  
That I've never shown before_

"Why did you send me away?" Briseis asked

"I had to. I could not keep you" Achilles answered

"Do you not love me?"

"I love you Briseis, you are the only thing that makes sense"

_Now that we're here its so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today _

Achilles kissed her and entered her soul as he had before, Briseis lovingly accepted him in and held onto him. She had missed him so and only he was able to love her, to make her feel alive.

_This is my life  
Its not what it was before  
All these feelings I've shared  
And these are my dreams  
That I'd never lived before  
Somebody shake me  
Cause I, I must be sleeping _

Her nails raked down his back as she felt the muscles move slowly and pick up speed. She loved how his body was sculpted and how he felt. Achilles felt her hands sliding down his back and stay there. He brushed her hair aside and claimed her lips again.

_I'm so afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me  
Afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me _

They had made love through the entire night. Sleep had been very kind to both of them. Afterwards they lay there on the grass looking up at the sky. Briseis lay on his chest and her fingers playing with the braid in his golden locks. Achilles reached up and grabbed her hand. He kissed it and then looked into her eyes.

"I love you Briseis" Achilles said

Briseis looked up at him.

"I must be dreaming" Briseis said as she kissed him

"Tomorrow I will come for you. I will scale the walls and find you"

"Achilles…"

"I will come for you. But will you come with me?"

"Yes…"

They kissed once more. Apollo's sun began to rise over the horizon, and Sleep retreated back. Achilles felt her lips fade away and awoke abruptly in his tent with his sword in his hands. Briseis awoke looking up at where she was. She was in her room, lying on her bed alone. She touched her lips and remembered the last kiss Achilles gave her.

Achilles emerged from his tent holding his sword. He looked out as the sun was rising. He was thankful for the dream he had of her. He didn't know if it was a dream or not, but either way he was going to Troy, and he was going to find her.

Briseis looked out her window and saw the sun rise up. She reached over to the shell necklace lying on her table and put it on. She wasn't sure what would happen but she knew that he would come for her. He would always come for her and never leave her. He would never abandon her. She smiled in knowing that he would hold onto her and never let go.

_Now that we're here its so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day_

Briseis stood there and smiled, as she knew he would come for her.

* * *

The song is _So Far Away _by Staind. And yes this is turning into a songfic saga or sorts. 


	4. No one said it was easy

_A/N: This was one of the hardest parts to write, as I didn't feel I could do this scene justice. Or any other scene, but still. I was debating over which song to use, but I hope that it does this scene justice. But please R&R. Thank you for your time and feedback. _

* * *

The 12 days of peace was over. There was a nervousness in the air as both sides didn't know what would occur over the next few hours. Achilles had hidden himself inside Odysseus's wooden contraption. The uncomfortable ness of the heat and cramped space didn't bother him as much as the waiting. He hated waiting, waiting for the Trojans to accept the offering left on the beach. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and could only think of her. He was trapped inside this wooden horse as he watched Priam and Paris look at the large offering. Paris being the mistrusting sprite he was stated that it should be burned. But of course the advisor spoke otherwise and insisted that it be taken in as a gift. Yes a gift to end Troy.

Briseis sat in her room crying still. She had cried for days not for Hector, but for herself and for him. She did not know if he would come to destroy her city or to claim her. She only knew he would come. She watched as they dragged the wooden horse into the city. The people celebrated and rejoiced and had forgotten that Hector was gone. She walked away quietly and returned to her room. She would cry again as she always did. No one knew why she cried since she returned from the Greek camp, no one dared to ask her what occurred there. All they knew was that she was a prisoner of Achilles, and that she worn a shell necklace since then.

In the midst of night, chaos released itself upon the city. Everyone awoke abruptly screaming and fleeing. Briseis ran through the hallways, she knew that he was here, he would find her somehow. She ran through the city in hopes of finding him. She was a mad woman, instead of escaping she ran to the temple to pray. She escaped the horses that escaped and the arrows and swords and found the statue of Apollo. She prayed that he would watch over her family. And that he would come for her. But her prayers would go unanswered.

Achilles escaped from the wooden horse and began searching for her. He had passed soldiers and Trojans fleeing. None knew where she was. He would not give up. He would find her, she was all that he had left. And he would not leave without her.

He saw her at the foot of the statue praying, with his hands on her. Anger filled him, as he raced towards her. He could see her disgust as he touched her. Agamemnon would never touch her again he swore as he ran towards her. And then his anger lifted for a moment as he saw her thrust the blade into his neck. His priestess was still full of surprises. He saw how the great king of kings fell at the hands of a priestess, ironic in a way. That a woman would end his ways, a women who knew nothing of war and killing. A woman who only wanted to love and be loved in returned. He watched as the soldiers grabbed her and were about to end her life. Achilles did not hesitate and he ended their lives and she fell. He bent down to carry her away. At least he could claim her.

Briseis held onto him as he began to lift her up. But then she saw her cousin Paris, pointing his arrow at him.

"Come with me" Achilles said as he pulled his strong arms around her

Briseis felt safe in his arms but she could not stop Paris. She screamed out for him to stop, but it was too late. The arrow pierced through his flesh. Achilles head threw back in pain. Briseis looked up at her lover. He was in pain, and angry. He turned around to face his attacker, his attacker who shot him while he was not looking. There was no honor. He rose up with his sword drawn. Briseis screamed for Paris to stop, but he didn't. More arrows, more blood. Achilles would not back down it was not in his nature. Briseis ran up to Paris to stop him, but it was too late. She turned and saw that he had fallen. Briseis was too late. She ran over to him and dropped to her knees. She watched him pull the arrows out.

"No" she began to cry as she touched his face.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start _

He touched her face and tried to calm her, strange how he was calming her down as he was dying.

"It's alright" he said as he stroked her hair

Briseis could only cry, as she had done for many days. She would not let him go. She couldn't let him go.

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start_

He took a part of her hair and inhaled the sweet intoxicating scent of it. It reminded him of the first time he saw her in his tent. How he provoked her, and how she must be royalty from the way she talked down to men. How lovely and sweet a scent. It would be the last time he would smell this scent. The last time he would remember her.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart.  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart.  
Tell me you love me, and come back and haunt me,  
Oh, when I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing tails coming back as we are._

"No" she cried as she realized he would not survive. She realized that the mighty Achilles would not survive this war.

"You gave me peace in a lifetime of war" he said to her as he kissed her.

Briseis could taste him, she would remember it forever. As it would be the last time she would ever feel his lips again. She held onto him and knew the gods had cursed her for her betrayal. A betrayal and abandonment she would have gladly done over and over again.

"Go" Achilles ordered her

Brisies looked at him again. He was still beautiful even as death was coming to claim him. She had hoped that he would come, but in doing so he came to meet his own end. He touched her face again as it would be the last thing he would remember or see again. Brisies did not have the strength to leave him. Not again. But she felt Paris there, pleading with her to go. She looked at Achilles who was telling her to go. Even on his knees he was telling her what to do.

Achilles saw Paris loom over them. The one that would end his life, would take her away. Was this the price he was to pay for killing his brother? Not only to die by his hands but watch him take her away from him.

"Go" Achilles said

Brisies felt Paris's hand pulling on her arm. All she wanted was to be with Achilles, she wanted to be loved. She devoted her life to the gods and yet they would not grant her this one wish. They would not give her love. She was torn, she was angry, and she wanted Achilles to live. She wanted him. She kissed him one last time, gently as she could feel him leaving already. She would regret her choice of abandoning him, of leaving him there to die. She had betrayed everyone. Her country, her gods, and her lover. Paris pulled her up and away, and as she walked up the steps she looked at him, Achilles on his knees watching her run, run to live, another day.

She ran with Paris into the tunnel to escape into the mountains, and Achilles seeing that she was gone, let Death claim him. There was no need to be strong, no need to pretend, no need to care anymore. He felt his body get heavy. He fell to the side onto the grass. He thought of her, her smile, her gentle touch and closed his eyes. She would live, and that was it. There was nothing to hold onto anymore.

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy.  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start._

Achilles let go of his last breath, as he heard the other soldiers come. He would see his brothers waiting at the river Styx, he would see his father, his cousin and Hector. His time was done. He had loved her with his warrior heart, and she loved him without flaw. A smile appeared for a moment as he remembered Brisies in his arms loving him. In life he found war, but in death he found love.

* * *

_ The song is __Scientist by Coldplay. The other song I was contemplating was In My Place by them also. So what did you guys think?_


	5. Isn't Something Missing?

_A/N: I had to write another chapter, as I heard this song and felt compelled to write. I'm insane I know. Just one more chapter left in this. Pleaes R&R thanks! _

* * *

Achilles knelt on the grass as he held Briseis in his arms one last time. He touched her hair and inhaled one last time the fragrance that was her. He knew that his time had come. He had loved her as best as he could, he saved her, and protected her as only he could, and now the fates decided that it was his time. That he would die today not 50 years from now. For his glory walked hand in hand with his doom. 

Briseis cried as she had done for many days before, her lover was dying. He had come back from her, scaled the walls of Troy for her. She wanted him to live, she wanted to love him and grow old with him, but the fates denied her .

As they said their goodbye, and shared one last bitter sweet kiss, Briseis with whatever strength she had left, got up and left him. Achilles watched her run and knew that she would live. And that was all that mattered, The Greeks would not touch her, no man would harm her. And that was all he could hope for.

His body heavy, he felt Death coming for him. He thought of the men he had killed at the river Styx waiting for him. He thought of his father, his cousin and his mother who was mourning him now.

_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe some day you'll look up  
And barely conscious you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing?_

Achilles thought of all the joy he had as a child as his mother held him in her arms. How she always foresaw his doom, He thought of growing up in Phita, how he would never see it again. How he would never see anything again. How he would never see her again, her laugh, her smile, or anything.

_You won't cry for my absence I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?_

Brisies would live on and he wondered if anyone would remember him. Would she remember him after this? Would she want to remember him? Would she be in another man's arms after him. Would she love him still? All these thoughts entered his mind as he was dying. But it didn't matter, he loved her as best as he could. He loved her.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone, isn't someone missing me?_

He loved her and it was love that would be his downfall. His destruction was not at Troy but in the arms of a priestess that quenched the fire inside him and made him feel alive. He no longer enjoyed the sport of the kill but rather the gentle touch of her. But where would he go now? She was gone, running away from Troy and he was left here dying.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there, isn't something missing? isn't something?_

He was dying, dying slowly as he tried to hold onto the last memory of her. He could not forget her, he could not let her go, He thought of all the love he felt when he was with her., And as he fell onto the grass he closed his eyes for the last time. He wanted to dream his last dream of her. He wanted his last thought to be of her burned forever in his mind.

_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry aloud  
Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

Brisies ran down the tunnel with Paris, as tears and grief overtook her. Unable to continue she collapsed. Paris stopped and dragged her up.

"We must continue"

Brisies cried as she stumbled down the tunnel

"Leave me here"

"Cousin please!"

Brisies cried and then heard a voice. She looked up and around and she heard it again, It was Achilles. Saying one word. The same word he had told her when he released her to Priam, the same word he said to her when he was dying.

"Go…"

Brisies turned around and ran down the tunnel. His words and voice would forever haunt her. Paris followed her wondering what possessed her.

Achilles let death claim him, and felt his spirit leave his body. He stood there looking over his dead body. And then at all the Greek soldiers standing there looking at him And then Death appeared before him, a woman dressed in white holding a white candle.

"It is time Achilles, son of Peleus" she said as she reached out her hand to him

Achilles looked around and then back at her. He reached out to take her hand and she slowly lead him away.

"Do you have any regrets?" she asked him

"No. I loved her as best I could"

"You died knowing she loved you"

"Yes"

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me not now  
though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_

* * *

_The song is _Missing_ by Evanescence.


	6. One Less Moment

_A/N: Here's another chapter, it took me 3 songs to figure out which one to use. I hope you guys like it. And as always please R&R! Thanks! _

* * *

Briseis ran though the tunnel with Paris behind her. She was a person possessed. She made it outside and looked into the night sky. It was so peaceful and serene. She followed the river towards the mountains and there she saw the other Trojans that had fled. And her legs gave way and she collapsed onto the ground quietly. 

Paris looked around for his beloved Helen who greeted him with open arms. Briseis could only look away as it pained her to know that she would never possess that kind of love again.

Adromache with her baby son in her arms walked up to Briseis and knelt down.

"What is wrong?" she asked

Briseis said nothing and cried.

Paris looked back at his cousin crying. He wanted to ask her what he had saw in Troy. He wanted to ask her about the exchange he saw between her and Achilles. In his mind he already knew, but he didn't want to believe it. Instead he wanted confirmation or rather a denial of it.

The group quickly made their way up the passage up the mountains. They would have to stay there a bit until the Greeks had left. It was nearly dawn, when Briseis saw the remains of her city burn. Nearly dawn, only a few hours after her lover was killed. She had begged Paris to stop, but he didn't, and so he killed him, just as he had killed Hector. Achilles was right, it never ends.

And by dawn Briseis looked out and saw the smoke emerge from her city once more. Except this time she knew it was Achilles funeral pyre. She wiped the tears from her eyes again as she pressed on, but the pain in her heart would now allow her to. She stopped and leaned up against the rocky side of the mountain.

Achilles had returned to Troy for her, and had died because she was unable to stop Paris. He died trying to get her out of Troy. He had died because of her. She felt numb and empty again, much like the time when Achilles returned to the tent confirming that he had killed Hector. She remember asking him if it would ever end, and he answered her truthfully, that it never ends. She had walked out to the beach and watched the waves roll by. And in that moment she felt nothing anymore. She was dead to the world. As she was dead to the world now. In her heart she did not know if she forgave Achilles, just that she loved him too much. And that enabled her to feel again.

Apollo's chariot began it's journey across the sky. Apollo the god she formerly served looked upon her no more. She remembered the last kiss on her lips he gave her before she fled the city. Gentle lips that kissed hers. Lips that would never kiss hers again. Would that be her penance for betraying Apollo? Never to love again?

"Briseis" Paris called out to her

"I am coming, give me a moment" Briseis said

"Cousin, I must ask"

"You already know the answer Paris, do not make me say it"

"Why then?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"You are my cousin, make me understand"

"No. You spared me no kindness in Troy, and I will not grant you this now. Not ever!" Briseis said as she walked away

Helen walked up to Paris.

"Something wrong?" Helen asked

"Briseis, she's been acting strange since we left the city. I suspect-"

"No Paris, you already know, why do you force her to say it. Her heart's broken, can't you see?" Helen said as she already knew the truth, as she had heard Briseis crying since she returned to Troy. As a woman she knew that Briseis loved Achilles.

"I know, but I don't know why"

"Why did we fall in love? It just happens. Why do you make her explain it? Why do you torture her so?"

"I killed Achilles in the city. I thought it would bring me peace, but Briseis, she begged me to stop, and then he and her, the-"

"Paris, give her some peace, please"

Briseis walked further up and saw the sun rise over the horizon. It was one of the few times she had seen the sunrise. She looked at the burnt city of Troy. She saw the smoke from his pyre and hoped that he had found peace in the afterlife.

Briseis closed her eyes and thought of him, the few memories she had of him that she clung onto. He was the first man that she had loved. And it would seem the last. Though it seemed her love was not enough to save him. She still remembered the blood, there was so much blood. But it didn't matter, as it was over. Achilles was dead and she was alive, still loving him still. She was weak and she knew it. She would never be as strong as Achilles was. She would never find someone like him.

_if i speak my mind, will you hear me?  
if i reach to you, will you feel me?  
if i kissed you, would you love me?  
one less moment to break your heart  
one less love to tear apart _

And like a traitor, she whispered out her lover's name.

"Achilles"

"What?" Paris asked stunned

"Do you always sneak up on people like that?" Briseis spun around quickly

"Briseis, why do you speak his name?"

"You know why"

"No I don't"

"It's the same reason why you took Helen and brought her to Troy"

"I love Helen"

"And you let our city burn for it"

"You cannot say you loved him. He killed Hector. Hector, my brother, your cousin"

"Don't you think I know that! Don't you know how my heart breaks each time I think about it? How about Hector? And about our city and my beloved uncle? And how I watched you kill him!"

"Briseis-"

"No! Speak of this again and we are not cousins. Leave me!" Briseis cried out

Paris sighed and walked away, he got his confirmation. Briseis was in love with Achilles. Or so she thought. He shook the image out of his mind and went to join the others.

Briseis crumpled down onto the ground. She cried again. She hurt. She couldn't make the pain go away. She couldn't make anything go away. It was her torturous existence the fact that she lived and he didn't that made it sting more. The fact that Paris had Helen. The fact that she would be alone, with no one to love, or anyone to love her. To make her feel safe, to feel protected, and alive.

_don't want to be your lover  
don't want to be your friend  
the spell we've surrendered  
so just let me pretend _

All she had left were her memories of him, the few memories she had she clung onto desperately. She would not let him go. She could not let him go. He was everything in her world. She had forsaken everything for him, everything. And now her world no longer existed.

_you don't exist  
our connection is fixed  
one more arrow to pierce your soul  
one more chance to let go _

She watched him die, she watched him bravely face death. She watched him on his knees die. She would have stayed with him and gladly gone with him, but he commanded her to go. He had sent her away again. Except this time he would not come for her again. He could not save her from whatever else was out there. She was alone.

_in the mountain song, sing the echoes  
in the long meadows, chasin' shadows  
in the endless night you whisper endless praise  
swear to god that you won't change _

Briseis stood up and walked towards the edge of the cliff. She looked out before her. She touched the shell necklace she wore and gave up. She walked closer and closer. Never looking down only across at the smoke from the city. The same city she loved and grew up in, the same city that he died in.

_don't want to be your lover  
don't want to be your friend  
faith takes me over  
so just let me pretend _

"Will you be on the other side, will you forget me? Will you still love me?"

Briseis reached out towards the horizon and felt nothing. Her body became numb, perhaps from fear, or from the certainty of knowing what she was doing. She heard Paris call out to her. She heard another voice call out to her as well. A familiar soothing voice, a voice that she longed for again. He was calling out to her.

"Briseis…" Achilles called out

_you're not real  
visions surreal  
spirit channels _

"Achilles" she said one last time. Paris ran towards her but could not stop her. She took her final step. He watched her fall and called out to her but it was in vain. She was gone. Briseis felt the breeze catch her almost and cradle her body. She heard the wind carry Achilles voice. His voice calling out to her. She looked up towards the heavens and reached up towards it. Achilles said in her mind. There was a snap and then darkness.

_if i fall in love, will you forgive me?  
if i lose my way, will you choose me?  
if i change my mind, will you change me?

* * *

_

_ The name of the song is One Less Moment by the Smashing Pumpkins. They played it live one time, and only a live recording of it exists. It's a beautiful song really. One more chapter left. Please R&R! Thank you!  
_


	7. Perfect

_A/N: Last chapter! Took me me long enough! Please R&R! _

* * *

Briseis's body lay limp on the broken, jagged rocks below. Paris had watched his cousin take her own life and was helpless against it. Achilles had taken everything away from him, everything. All he had left was Helen, and he would never let her go. 

He climbed down and picked up her lifeless body and carried her back to the camp. Andromache was horrified when she had learned Briseis had taken her own life. She looked over at the former priestess and saw the shell necklace on her face, and her lips, there was a slight upturned curve in them, almost a smile.

"We must build her a pyre" Paris said out loud

"We cannot now, it will tell the Greeks of our location" a citizen of Troy called out

"Then we will wait until night. She must be given a proper burial" Paris answered back

It wasn't until dusk that they lay Briseis's body upon the funeral pyre. Paris placed two coins on her eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"Beloved cousin, your beauty still grows, in this life and the next. I'm sorry that the pain in your heart was too much for you to bear. Find peace dear cousin. You will be greatly missed. And tell Hector that I miss him always" Paris said

* * *

Briseis was walking in the underworld. It was dark and dreary. There was no sun, no joy, only darkness. She followed the dark river Styx to find the boatman. She walked slowly, wearing her blue dress and touching the shell necklace she wore on around her neck. She saw the boatman, taking his last passenger.

Achilles walked towards the boat, stepping one foot in and then stopping. He sensed something. He could always feel her. But it couldn't be her. He had watched her run into the night. He gripped the coins in his hands that Odysseus had placed on his eyes and slowly turned around.

_I know we're just like old friends  
we just can't pretend  
that lovers make amends  
we are reasons so unreal  
we can't help but feel that something has been lost_

Briseis gasped as she saw him. She stood there for a moment unable to say anything to him. Achilles saw that it was her, he wanted to reach out to her and hold her and love her, but then he realized what had happened if she were here.

Briseis walked towards him slowly, her tears building in her eyes. Her hand reached out and he held it in his. He kissed it and then pulled her into his arms. Briseis held onto him, afraid to let go. As the last time she did, he died.

_angel, you know it's not the end  
we'll always be good friends  
the letters have been sent on_

It seemed like an eternity before either one of them spoke, and perhaps it was as time no longer existed in the underworld. Achilles held her hair and inhaled the sweet scent of it.

"What happened?" Achilles asked

"I heard you calling out to me, and I followed you"

"Where?"

"In the mountains. I heard you. And I fell"

Achilles kissed her forehead and held her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder.

_but please you know you're just like me  
next time I promise we'll be perfect…  
strangers down the line  
lovers out of time  
memories unwind_

"You should not be here. You should be up there, living, happy" Achilles said

"I am happy here with you. I am dead and numb to the world up there. I am nothing up there"

"You are still Briseis"

"I am still yours"

_so far I still know who you are  
but now I wonder who I was..._

Achilles lifted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"Why have you given up everything for me? You deserve more. You deserve to be happy. I gave my life so that you would live"

"Why do you say such things? Don't you know? Don't you know I love you?"

_so please, you always were so free  
you'll see, I promise we'll be perfect  
strangers when we meet  
strangers on the street  
lovers while we sleep_

Achilles smiled briefly and looked down.

"I knew in my heart that I loved you, but you were not mine. I knew you gave me back a soul I lost out in the battlefield. But you were far too beautiful and perfect for me. I was not worthy of you"

Briseis reached up and held his face in her delicate hands.

"A warrior's heart" Brisies said as she kissed him.

Briseis felt two coins appear into her hands. Paris apparently lit her funeral pyre, and she was delivered.

"I am delivered"

Achilles held her closer, his arms wrapping around her small frame. Her arms held onto him tightly. And she opened her hand to hold onto him more, and the two coins fell to the floor. Achilles heard the sound of the coins falling. He opened his hand and his coins fell as he reached to caress her neck.

"Briseis I do not know what will happen when we reach the other side. What will happen when we are judged"

"It doesn't matter, I'm here with you, that's all that matters"

"I will love you, in this life and the next, always"

"Just love me now"

The two lovers stood there embracing each other. The boatman put down his paddle and watched the two lovers. He sighed and sat down.

Achilles and Briseis stood there holding on to each other for eternity. Each one fearing that once they let go, they'd be lost again. And so they stood there loving each other, holding each other in the underworld, together.

_perfect  
you know this has to be  
we always we're so free  
we promised that we'd be  
perfect

* * *

The song is Perfect by the Smashing Pumpkins. I love that song. Thank you all again for your time in reading this and leaving me a little feedback. _

_"Everything is more beautiful because were doomed. You will never be lovelier then you are now. We will never be here again"  
_


End file.
